ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sewer Syrup
Drop Rate This Ring is NOT 100% Drop, It has not dropped on more then 1 occasion for various people. It's probably 80~90% but it's definitely not 100%. Give me some time and I'll find a screenshot. (Not sure what that will prove but I hope it will be something) 18,468 gil dropped for 75 THF solo'd Testimonials SOLO Testimonials Soloed by SAM/NIN (using lvl 70 Soothing Healer NPC buddy) with a fair amount of difficulty. Had the NPC buddy out when it spawned and had to resummmon twice (using Tactics and Signal pearls) due to MP issues. Certainly would not have been able to manage the fight without Cures from NPC. Full merits on SAM using hybrid Haste/Evasion build, Hagun, Coeurl Sub and 2-hour. Fight took roughly 15 minutes so respawns from Mousses were an issue once the NM was under 10%. It seemed that the Blind and Paralyze effects from Yuki and Kasha were fading faster than they normally would, but that might owe to the duration of the fight. Dropped into the deep orange (600 HP) while resummoning NPC buddy but otherwise no really scary moments. Very fun, but I would not want to do it again. --ThrasonicBoom 11:55pm, 22 September 2009 Soloed by unmerrited, 74 RDM/BLM. Kited using bind and gravity from spawn point at (I-11) to the starting point at (I-6) (marked A on the second map) and then back and forth thru the long wide hall spanning (G-7)/(I-7). used Bio, poison, choke, shock, burn for DOT and Fire III when NM caught up. INT was at 121 with food and Bind stuck 100% of the time for a good duration. built significant resistance to gravity (as per normal for NMs) in terms of duration albiet gravity always stuck as well. Chainspell ---> Fire III at around 35% took him down. Fire III with NQ staff did 700-800+ damage consistently. Bring a stack of silent oils for resting mp as resting without Sneak can and will aggro the bats and slimes. Took 24 minutes, dropped jelly ring and 12,000 gil. sorry this got long... happy hunting ^^ feel free to edit any mistakes --Lucasta 12:05, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Soloed by RDM/BLU straight tanking, Bio II, Poision II, Ice spikes while standing. Easier to not melee and give TP. Took about 30 minutes. Clydle *I can second this as the best way to solo as RDM. Make a mad dash for the E-10 zone after you claim him (make sure you put up Stoneskin/Phalanx/Blink first). With Cocoon you can rest for 3-4 minutes at a time while he wails on you, which gives you almost unlimited MP for occasional nukes to speed up the fight. Earth Staff is recommended. haxan7 Soloed very easily by a 70PLD/DNC with a Joyeuse and a 70SCH/RDM. Took 2 hours to pop and the fight lasted 10 minutes. SnollGelato *wouldn't that then be duo with them both there? soloable easily by MNK75/RDM (mostly for extra enspell damage since it is particularly resistant to blunt) Solo'd reasonably well as MNK75/DNC37. Good EVA is very helpful. Used Vampiric Claws for extra physical damage (slash) as opposed to blunt. Use Formless Strikes twice. Once with Hundred Fists and once again when timer ended. At about 8% HP another mousse spawned and linked. It made things more annoying than anything else, but despite that wasn't that much of a problem. Dropped the ring, a crystal, and a slime iirc. Killable very easily as 75PLD/DNC with a Joyeuse, even with a link, but takes about 45 minutes. Solo'd by a RDM75/NIN pulling it to the E-10 exit and using the sleep/nuke method. * How if its resistant? *resistant does not nessicarily mean impossible to land, its just harder, if it was immune, however, that would be a different case 75RDM/37SCH makes short Time of this NM. Gravity and Bind style as Elvaan I did 1k Thunder III's. Soloed by NIN73/WAR back tanking and running the elemental wheel. Fight lasted 15 minutes. soulpirate Solo'd easily by MNK75/DNC. A fourteen minute fight, using Faith Baghnakhs for TP gain and Formless Strikes twice for the majority of the damage dealt. Matuyoga 16:51, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Soloed by a 75 thf/nin fully merited. Full evasion setup with bloody bolts (306 evasion skill). Took 18 min to kill using X's Knife/Sirocco Kukri dagger combo. - Kiyara / Diabolos Server - August 5th, 2008 Soloed by 75 thf/nin, no evasion gear, just Boxer's Mantle and no merits on eva. Bloody bolts, took about 18 mins too, using Adder Jambiya / Sirocco Kukri. Deemos on Ragnarok server. August 20th, 2008 Soloed by 75 Tarutaru PLD/RDM with some difficulty. Chivalry Level 1 required. With capped enhancing magic, I was able to deal 22 damage with Enfire and 15 damage with Blaze Spikes. I used a Joyeuse, which helped out a lot. Kept Stoneskin, Phalanx, Regen, Aquaveil, Enfire, and Blaze Spikes up throughout the entire fight. - August 24th, 2008 Easily solo'd by Galka 75PLD/37DNC - took approx 30 mins and that was with a link as well. No need for Chivalry at any point. Rarely dropped into yellow HP. When @ 300tp healed up to 100% and used Spirits Within, then slowly built back up to 300tp again. Gra76 14:19, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Gra - Bismarck Server Solo'd by 75SAM/DNC w/ Windslicer. Had aggro from two Haunts that were pulled off by another Sam/Dnc. Gojiso 07:55, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Easily soloable as 75NIN/DNC. Took about 15 minutes. Evaded everything and barely lost any HP. In fact, the /DNC was not at all necessary. /THF would be a better idea for Treausre Hunter. TheBigO 07:22, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Solo'd by a 75DNC/37NIN with some difficulty because of Fluid Spread/Toss going off with no utsusemi up but easy to get HP back up with a Waltz 3 or 4. Violent Flourish comes in handy here, has yet to fail me on this NM. Make sure not to fight it near the Haunt as blood aggro will most likely occur. If you get a link with another slime, kill that first. Fight maybe last up to an hour and 30 minutes or more. Use meat food to speed up the process. ~Vean of Fairy Blade: Ei in an evasion set did consistant 200~ damage. --Nattack 19:23, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Soloed by 75 BLM/RDM. Gravity + nuke until it glows. Manafont used, but you could sleep/bind and rest for some MP along the way. Mind the bats, as they aggro healing. --FnDragon 19:32, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Solo'd really easily NIN75/DNC37. It just takes loooooooooooong time. 1/1 --Joelapache 19:55, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Soloed by 75 RDM/NIN. Pulled it to where Dark Aspic spawn (G-10/H-10) to avoid any aggro while fighting. Fought by straight tanking it and bind it when convert is needed. Takes 20-30 minutes. 11/22/2008. Soloed by 75BST/NIN. Used Mousse initially to open a path to Dark Aspic side, then used CC to take it the rest of the way. Had to use a Dark aspic when Call Beast was down. Watch out for the 700+ fluid spread dmg when shadows are down. --Drippy squiggles 21:19, 14 March 2009 (UTC) --Soloed by BLU75/NIN with some hardships. With Job traits of Magic Att. Bonus, Clear Mind 2, Conserve MP. Main spell I used was Regurgitation, did over 300-600 damage, with Amplification and Enervation in effect. The bind effect sticked for a very long time, enough to get at least 3-4 tick while in /heal. Once HP was low, like 30%, used Firespit to finnish it off doing over 600-900. It's a long fight. So come with refresh drinks and cookies. (And try to avoid links) Soloed by 75PUP/NIN. Pulled to back of hallway out of range of Haunts and used Ice Maker to pump out damage and ventriloquy to keep the automaton alive. Automaton died twice, but the second time was very near the end of the fight and I was able to melee it to death. --Urywury 6:09, 25 May 2009 (EST) Soloed by 75NIN/DNC. Had evasion set up and 3 evasion merits. Was only hit twice. Did wear Arhat's Gi. Started back tanking using just ninjutsu wheel like above ninja, but decided to melee to speed things up. Though only hit for 15-25 per hit, it did speed things up. Blade Ku/Ten did same damage as a ninjutsu. All his tp moves were absorbed by utsusemi. Took about 15 ninjutsu wheel rounds. I had cleared Haunts between Mousse pops to avoid links and get tp. Only thing I would have done different is bring my Int. rings and AF head piece for extra ninjutsu damage. --Shumanfoo 17:15, 12 Jun 2009 (EST. Soloed by SMN75/WHM37 with a lot of difficulty. Kited with Carbuncle using only one Meteorite once per Carbuncle to get hate. Used a single Yagudo Drink and two houred for MP. Took three hours to spawn and 45 minutes to kill. Kited it between the circle with Hecatomb Hound and the tunnel near where he spawns. Be very careful of any Mousse wandering in the tunnel. Refresh Blink and Stoneskin every time Carbuncle dies and you run away. Use Elemental Siphon when ever it's ready. Having a Yinyang Robe helps but not necesarry, I didn't have one. --Chilloa 20:36, 20 Jun 2009 (PST) --Soloed by SAM75/DNC37 easily with a slight Evasion/Haste setup and Soboro. (15% Haste, +24 Evasion, +17 Evasion skill. +10 Parrying Skill(Optical Hat, Scorpion Harness, Velocity Earring, Evasion Torque and Boxer's Mantle)). Fight took about 25 mins, using Tachi: Yukikaze and Tachi: Kasha when needed, Paralyze proc'd fairly often, and Blind effext was noticeable also. All in all, an easy but fun fight as long as you avoid aggro from Haunts and other Mousse's. 1/1.--Tarantino 03:32, 9 July 2009 (UTC) NIN75/DNC. Even with a linked Mousse and aggro'd Haunt, it was a trivial fight in an evasion setup. The elemental wheel will do about x10 the damage of your regular hits.-- 10:40, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Solod by WAR75/DNC37 with some difficulty. Wore a haste/eva set but WAR has C skill in eva so I was only dodging 35-40% of hits. With defender and Taco, it was hitting for 25-90, averaging 60~. Crit'd for up to 160. I used Fortitude Axe and I DID need it. The steady flow of TP for curing waltz was the only thing keeping me up. Fluid Toss ranged up to 600, average was 350. Fight took 45 mins. Pulled from ghost room, engaged, landed Desperate Flourish on it for Grav, hit Spectral Jig and ran to the intersection at G-10 with the Dark Aspics, which is where I fought him. Not recommended to fight him as this job combo; a little bad luck at any number of points could have ended the fight a lot earlier. --Chocobits 09:08, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Soloed as SAM75/DNC37 with the polearm Engetsuto. Pulled sewer syrup to the end of the hallway leading west. Got an aggro add from another mousse that spawned, used Meikyo shisui with gkt to get rid of him quickly. Dragged syrup across the circle formed room to where the Dark aspics are. From there on it was a slow but easy battle. Used sekkanoki->penta thrust when available. Also threw pentas at him when i had 100+tp and meditate was ready. Fluid toss hurt alot, as elvaan with 1400hp it took me down to 700ish. So always make sure you have enough tp for cures. Armor setup was an evasion build with the following items :evasion torque,evasion earring,velocity earring,myochin sune-ate,Optical hat,Corse cape,survival belt, the rest i filled with atk/str. Good luck getting your ring! --Eqystad on Fenrir Soloed easily as PLD/DNC. Pull to the end of the hallway to avoid blood aggro from Haunt's. Joyeuse and tanking gear used. Atonment makes this fight a breeze when you have TP to spare. Fight took about 25 minutes. --Pyratic 09:00, 25 August 2009 UTC DUO Testimonials Duoable by RDM/WHM and MNK/NIN both 75. Without Formless Strikes. Duoable by 71RDM/WHM and 75THF/NIN without use of 2hrs or convert. Dropped 9,164g each. Repop time was 2 hours and went 2/2 on ring. Natsuchii 11:38, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Duo'ed easily with SAM/NIN and BLM/WHM. Pull it out of the room, to avoid agros from the haunts (Bats don't agro lvl75). BLM should wait with nuking until HP is at 50%, because he gets hate very fast (Tier3 Nuke makes 1k DAM, while Hagun only does about 30 Dam). NM was dead before 2nd Mousse respawned --Farandiel 07:15, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Duoable by PLD/DNC and WHM/BST (BST main is 75). Fought normally. Barwatera seemed to help, but fluid spread can still deal a lot of damage. --ngrmile 14:54, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Duoable by BLM/RDM and BRD/WHM. Really easy. BLM grav and bind. Could DoT it (we did not), Lullaby was resistant. Lightning Trenody+ThunderIV/BurstII works really well. MAB gear, nothin too special. 2hrd for the hell of it. Bind it to rest. I suggest Enfeebling gear for BLM. Did bind twice without it, one didn't last long, other was resisted. Hit me(BLM) for about 100~ It only TP'd once. 3ThunderIV's, 1Thunder III and 2 Burst II's did the job (TIV's did 1674, BII's did 2110, T3 did 1000ish) --Clari 13 June 2009 Duobale by SAM75/37DNC and RDM75/WHM37. Sam tanked and DD, while RDM enfeebled with Slow 2, Paralyze 2 and Dia 2. RDM would MB Fragmentation whenever it was up and MB Light from SAM 2hr also. Very very easy fight, took under 10 mins, with no problems whatsoever. Would suggest /war or /drg for faster dmg and kill.--Tarantino 03:38, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ---- As BLM i was able to solo this with the bind gravity meathod, using Burst II Freeze II and Tier IV, AMII hit for 2,500+ no lie, although it would have helped to have more enfeebling gear as bind and gravity sometimes didnt last long. I also soloed this as RDM using all enfeeb gear, bind gravity Tier III, and with Stoneskin blink Utsusemi it was a cake walk! Hope this helped! Good luck! TRIO Testimonials Trio'd by 75MNK/WAR, 75SAM/THF, and 75RDM/BLM. Fight lasted about ~5 minutes with a linked Mousse. --September 24, 2008 ~Asura Server~ ---- PARTY Testimonials :None submitted yet. REMOVED MATERIAL "Occasionally resists magic, reducing the damage to zero." screams heresay. The nm takes extra dmg from magic which has been proven, this is not Dynamis Lord ¬.¬;; removing. --AaronDemoncia 06:24, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Elemental Weapon Skills From my experience, Gust Slash hits for more than Dancing Edge, Viper Bite, and Shark Bite. Multi-Hit WS don't do much (125-175) while my Gust Slash always hit for 225-250.